HeartVision Song Contest 13
|presenters = Ella Henderson Lucie Jones |opening = Semi-final 1: Anne Marie performing her song "Ciao Adios" Semi-final 2: Rag'n'Bone Man performing his song "Human" Grand Final: Olly Murs performing his song "You Don't Know Love" |exsupervisor = |host = BBC |interval = | entries = 33 | debut = None | return = Denmark Faroe Islands Iceland Monaco Morocco The Netherlands Switzerland | withdraw = Albania Armenia Bulgaria Montenegro San Marino Vatican City | map year = HeartVision Song Contest 13 Map.png | col1 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = None | winner = Helena Paparizou Haide |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 13, often referred to as HVSC 13, will be the thirteenth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be held in the winning country of the previous edition, which is the United Kingdom. Winner after a big and exciting show was Helena Paparizou from Greece with her the song "Haide", she reached 230 Points. At the 2nd Place was Poland represent by Margaret with their song "What You Do" , She reached 229 Points and on 3rd Place was Ukraine represent by Tayanna with her song "Osen", she reached 219 Points. Location : For further information see United Kingdom The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, commonly known as the United Kingdom (UK) or Britain, is a sovereign country in western Europe. Lying off the north-western coast of the European mainland, the United Kingdom includes the island of Great Britain, the north-eastern part of the island of Ireland and many smaller islands.11 Northern Ireland is the only part of the United Kingdom that shares a land border with another sovereign state‍—‌the Republic of Ireland.9 Apart from this land border, the United Kingdom is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, with the North Sea to its east, the English Channel to its south and the Celtic Sea to its south-south-west, giving it the 12th-longest coastline in the world. Venue From 1 September 2008, the NEC Arena was officially renamed as the LG Arena, following a naming-rights sponsorship deal with global electronics company LG. The arena then underwent a £29 million overhaul of its facilities, paid for by loans from Birmingham City Council and regional development agency Advantage West Midlands. Work on the LG Arena was finished mid October 2009 and the arena hosted its first concert with Tom Jones. Included in the installation were around 1,000 new seats, bringing the capacity to 16,0002 to compete with venues such as the O2 Arena in London and the Manchester Arena in Manchester, which are amongst the busiest music venues in the world. Also constructed were new hospitality areas and a forum containing new bars, restaurants and other customer facilities. Prior to its first concert, the arena hosted the 2009 Horse of the Year show. In 2011 the venue became the 10th busiest arena in the world3 and 13th in 2014.4 It was announced in November 2014 that as part of a sponsorship deal with the casino group, the arena would be renamed the "Genting Arena" from January 2015. Bidding phase Host venue Format Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 6th June 2017 at the headquarters of Birmingham. Running Orders The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by BBC at the 8 June 2017, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in June 2017, on day before the Grand Final will start. Results Semi Final 1 *Fifteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. and will also vote in this semi-final. *Semi Final 1 Recap *Semi Final 1 Scorewiz 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi Final 2 *Fifteen countries will participate in the second semi-final. and will also vote in this semi-final. *Semi Final 2 Recap *Semi Final 2 Scorewiz 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Grand Final *23 countries participated in the final, with all 33 participating countries eligible to vote. The running order for the final was revealed after the second semi-final qualifiers' press conference on 27 June. *Grand Final Recap *Grand Final Scorewiz 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Category:HeartVision Song Contest